


One Can Dream, Can't He?

by Choco_baby_bro



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_baby_bro/pseuds/Choco_baby_bro
Summary: As the youngest soul reaper to ever become a captain, Toshiro has a lot of difficulty gaining the respect of those under him. They doubt his abilities, and attempt to leave wounds on his pride. On the surface, of course everyone shows their so-called respect, but their true feelings are hard to hide. Even after so much time has passed, there are still whispers or unrest among the other soul reapers. Captain Hitsugaya knows full well of his own capabilities, and time and time again, he has proven people wrong. The strong and stoic captain would never waver, never break....But what if he did?
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

_'He's nothing but a little kid, how did he become a captain?'_

_'He's like a prodigy or something I think.'_

_'So what? He doesn't know everything in the world? He's not even half my height.'_

_'Is he actually all that strong?'_

_'I could probably punt him like a football if I wanted to.'_

"It's completely natural for some of you to think in such a way. I fully accept the feelings of all my subordinates, whether those feelings are pleasant or not."

_'The guy's too strict! He might kill me with work!'_

_'He's gotta be the least fun captain of the thirteen court guard squads.'_

_'Man, does he ever just calm down?'_

"I've taken all of your opinions into consideration. I'm doing what I can to be a successful captain."

_'He only cares about himself.'_

_'He has his title, now he thinks he can just walk all over us.'_

"...I can assure you, that isn't the case, I care very much for all of you..Do none of you see that?"

_________________________________

"Head Captain Yamamoto. You wished to see us?"

Toshiro was knelt down on hard wood, bowing his head respectfully in the presence of his superior.

A Hell Butterfly had been sent to fetch him, to notify the miniature Captain of an emergency summons. It was a rare occasion, to be called upon directly by the head captain himself. In his company was his lieutenant, Rangiku, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, from squad eleven.

"Captain Hitsugaya. There is a great danger that threatens the world of the living. It has been reported to me that strange spiritual pressure has been doing harm to those who dwell among the humans." 

Yamamoto closed his eyes, thinking in depth about the situation at hand. He supposed there were other captains who would be up for the job; however, even though he was quite young, Hitsugaya was always efficient with his work. He certainly wouldn't disappoint. 

"You will lead this small team there. Discover the source of the spiritual pressure there, and report back here as soon as possible."

Toshiro raised his head to meet the eyes of the head captain, an unwavering look of determination on his face. 

"Understood. We'll depart immediately." He rose to his feet, and turned to face the three soul reapers accompanying him.

"You three, gather whatever it is you may need, and report to the Senkaimon."

"Yes Captain." 

With that, the three of them vanished, and Toshiro simply departed the head captain's presence, walking briskly from the room to prepare himself for their apparently urgent endeavor.

Within about ten minutes, all four soul reapers were gathered by the Senkaimon, along with a few others of lower rank, who were only there to straggle or bid them a safe departure.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Shuuhei was approaching the group, carrying a small black box. It was quite small, and definitely unfamiliar. The lieutenant stopped in front of the white haired captain, holding the box out to him.

"This is a medicine being issued by squad twelve. It's required that all captains take it before engaging with enemy combatants in the world of the living."

_Squad twelve? That means this is a product of Captain Kurotsuchi._

Toshiro's eyes fell briefly to the box being presented to him, before returning to meet the gaze of the lieutenant. "This is an order given by who, exactly? Since when?"

He didn't want to question his orders, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He didn't want to fall victim to one of Kurotsuchi's experiments.

"It's an order directly from the head captain, as of yesterday evening, sir."

Rangiku stood beside Toshiro, her arms folded neatly under her bust as she witnessed the amusing exchange.

Amusing, because she could see the subtle yet clear shift in her captain's expression. The strawberry blonde knew practically everything about him; his distaste for the heat, his love for candied beans, and his rebellious nature when it came to ingesting any kind of medicinal substance.

The woman hummed, swiftly taking the box from Shuuhei and winking at him. "Forgive his hesitation, little Shiro here doesn't like taking his medicine. He may be a captain, but he's as stubborn as a little boy sometimes~"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! And I am not a little kid! How many times must I reminmmphf-"

Rangiku pulled the young man into her bosom, promptly suffocating him, unintentionally of course. He seemed to be the only man who was immune to her feminine charm. Shuuhei was probably jealous.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make him take it." She said with a soft giggle.

_She seriously loves disrespecting me all the time, doesn't she? Is it a hobby of hers now??_

This behavior from her was nothing out of the ordinary. She was a slacker. She annoyed him to no end, never showed up to the office on time, always went out drinking, teased and insulted him on a daily basis, and almost never addressed him properly. It was like he had no authority with her.

Perhaps that was the reason so many others thought it was okay to behave so informally with him. He took his job seriously, as he did the lives of his comrades. He didn't want to lose anyone, and it was easier to keep that from happening if they didn't dawdle.

On that note, the miniature captain managed to free himself from his lieutenant's hold, letting out an irritated huff before stepping toward the gate, and closing his eyes.

"Let's go."

He entered the Senkaimon, and after him, his squad soon trailed behind.

They were off, to the world of the living.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the mission begins :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me such a long time to get out, like really ;-; I'm so very sorry for the wait. I promise this story has not been abandoned, I'm just a lil bit slow QwQ in any case, I hope you all enjoy!

Even though their assignment had only just begun, conflict had already found them, and it was ever so unfortunate, especially for the captain. Toshiro felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and it was slowly but surely making it's way forward. He wished for the pain to stay minimal, but he wasn't so lucky. It was when they exited the Senkaimon that the throbbing worstened, and the source became all the more evident.

"What did you just say Yumichika?! Do you want me to rip those feathers off your face?!"

"How dare you threaten my feathers! You're just jealous because they look better on me than anything does on you!"

"That's it- You asked for it now!"

Ikkaku was thankfully just minding his own business, rather than joining in their petty argument. However, it was also a bit of a bother that he didn't at least attempt to stop them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you going to let him talk to me like that??" Rangiku pointed to her temporary enemy, pleading with her eyes that he'd do something.

"The two of you have managed to give me a headache. Need I remind you that we're here on important business?" Toshiro was annoyed to a degree, but he was also used to that. Disregarding the whines from his lieutenant, he surveyed the area, and began slowly walking. They'd been told about a strange spiritual energy appearing, but so far, the young captain wasn't sensing anything of the sort. He wasn't even sure what it was they were looking for. A hollow? A person? Or perhaps it was some other creature they weren't familiar with.

"Listen up you three. This is not a field trip. Keep your eyes peeled, and if you feel any kind of-"

"Yeah we know already, look out for weird sightings or spiritual pressure. Really Captain Hitsugaya, you worry too much." Yumichika had finally decided to stop bickering with the lieutenant, flipping his hair once, to so-called perfection, and resting his opposite hand on his hip. "Just because Rangiku doesn't take her job seriously doesn't mean that the rest of us are slackers too."

Naturally, him saying that got a rise out of her, a frustrated sound coming from the lieutenant as she directed a glare at him. "Shut up already, even I'm starting to get annoyed." Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head and took a glance around. "So what are we fighting anyway? I thought we were gonna deal with some big problem."

"Just be patient." The four of them were on the outskirts of Karakura Town, in an area where there weren't very many people. The skies were clear, and as far as they could see, it was peaceful.

"So far, everything seems to be alright." Toshiro stopped walking, and turned to the other three accompanying him. "We'll split up, and patrol this area. Meet back here in two hours." Without him having to say anything more, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika left him, to begin their patrol on different parts of the town.

**_~~~~~~_ **

_I believe it's safe to assume, they got distracted._

He wasn't sure what he could have expected. Of course they strayed from his orders. Captain Hitsugaya walked, arms folded in the sleeves of his shihakusho as he walked through the fairly busy streets of Karakura town. In his soul form, no one could see him. It was quite convenient, especially in times like this. Even in the two hours they'd been given, not a single odd occurence had shown itself.

_Well, nothing aside from that._

Perhaps he was just being overly cautious, but for some time now, a small dog had been following Toshiro on his stroll. A normal person would likely have stopped, examined the animal. However, by it's appearance, the dog was in perfect health, not to mention it wore a collar around it's neck.

Toshiro wasn't really much of an animal person, or a people person for that matter. Would he appear cruel if he were to ignore such a thing? Rangiku certainly wouldn't waste any time adopting it, whether it belonged to someone else or not. Yumichika also seemed the type to be weak to adorable things.

As much as he tried to focus on the search for an enemy, thoughts of the small dog plagued his mind, and kept him relatively out of focus. It followed him, through the streets, alleyways, around corners. Even of he used his flash step, within a good five minutes it would manage to sniff him out again.

He was getting distracted, but he couldn't let his guard down. Toshiro ceased to walk, and turned, looking down at the animal with a half hearted glare. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakuto and removing it from it's sheath. The dog had taken a seat, wagging it's tail as he lowered the blade beside it, giving off a minimal amount of spiritual pressure.

"...Are you a hollow?" It was a good thing no other soul reapers were around to see him threatening such a harmless creature. Of course, as anyone could have expected, the dog felt no sense of danger, but instead got up, coming closer to lick Toshiro's wrist.

_...I suppose maybe I am being a little too uptight._

His eyes fell shut, and he returned his sword to it's sheath, just kneeling down to gently pet the animal. "When something sharp is pointed at you, you're supposed to run away you know." It appeared to be incredibly happy, having finally gotten the attention it wanted. "I'm not carrying any food or treats. Why have you been following me around everywhere?"

"Oh, there you are! Captain!" Having been discovered by his lieutenant, the young captain turned, his usual look of unamusement quickly returning. It was as he expected. Rangiku was carrying bags with her, a sign she'd been shopping instead of doing her job. She'd even gone so far as to use her gigai.

"Where are Ikkaku and Yumichika? I told you three to regroup in two hours time."

"Why are you mad? I'm late by only a couple of minu-"

"Almost an hour."

"Okay listen! You wouldn't understand since you have absolutely no fashion sense! A girl like me has to look her best at all times. Don't you ever get that feeling when you're drawn to a piece of clothing-"

"I don't. You can't even wear the things you buy, you're supposed to stick with your uniform." While their bickering continued, the small dog that had been at the captain's side had gone silent, and almost eerily still. Dark and beady eyes were trained on the lieutenant.

"So, Captain, who's your new friend there? I didn't know you were such an animal person."

To that, Toshiro answered her with clear confusion, until realizing she was referring to the dog. He looked down as it gave a soft bark, nuzzling into his leg and wagging it's tail once again. "It's been following me for a little while, that's all."

"It's so cute! What do you say we keep him? We can bring the little guy back with us!" Rangiku took a few steps closer, wanting to pet the dog as well.

Neither of them could have predicted the events that followed those few steps.

It had been completely silent. In the blink of an eye, the once small and friendly dog had become a different creature entirely. It's head had grown significantly in size, and it's mouth was wide open, revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth that snapped shut with the young captain clenched between them. There was a split second of silence, and just as Rangiku dropped her things and left her gigai, the creature sprouted large wings from it's back, and took off. "Captain!!"

Panicking surely wasn't going to get him anywhere, even though, this was definitely a panic worthy situation. Due to the fact that he'd lowered his guard, the enemy managed to get the better of them. From his place locked between the creature's jaws, Toshiro just did his best to breathe.

_Don't panic. Not all of the teeth left a deep wound. I don't think so anyway. I need to get free, and take care of it. But it's travelling quickly, there's no time._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of red Kido, and the shrill cry of the beast. It seemed that the other two finally decided to show up.

"I don't know what you are, but I don't really care. I'm gonna make you drop that toy." Ikkaku already had his Hozukimaru in hand, and was ready to do some real damage. He kept his distance though for the time being, debating on where to attack first.

_What did he just call me??_

"Ikkaku, you have to be careful not to hurt Captain Hitsugaya, don't just swing at it." Yumichika joined them momentarily, a hand resting on his hip as he observed their opponent. "I must say, it's quite ugly.."

"Hang on Captain, we'll get you down in no time at all!"

"All three of you retreat at once."

The words were forced, and followed by a pained groan. His focus was beginning to slip. "I'll handle this quickly and meet you back in the Soul Society."

Naturally, disbelief and shock came first in response. Ikkaku wasn't all that bothered, seeing as it was a direct order, but Yumichika was having second thoughts. After all, he was bleeding, and clearly not attempting to move, probably to prevent further bodily harm. The creature holding him seemed to delay it's escape up to this point.

"..Let's get going then." It was Rangiku who took action first, though worry was weighing heavily on her. By their ranking, she knew better than to go against her captain's orders. However, as his friend, she knew he must have a reason for deciding to send them away.

Yumichika looked to the lieutenant to protest, but before any more conversation could take place, the winged beast took off. Toshiro just watched in a bit of a daze as those three familiar faces became smaller, and smaller..

Until they were gone.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro's on his own now, in the big bad world of the living. It's a good thing he's well acquainted with his Zanpakuto.

_Silence. That was all he could hear._

_What's it like, the sound of silence?_

_Is it a pleasant sound?_

_Or is it..one that makes you cower in fear?_

_"Master."_

_Does it make you feel lonely?_

_Are you sad because you were left behind?_

_"Master Hitsugaya."_

_Toshiro woke to a start. He seemed to be lying down, in a bed of snow. The air was still, the atmosphere quiet. It was fairly dark too, the white of the snow only doing so much for his vision. With a light grunt, the miniature captain planted his hands down, pushing himself up carefully. His mind felt somewhat foggy, but he could recognize his own mindscape, the one he shared with his Zanpakuto._

_"Hyorinmaru?"_

_As if on cue, the spirit appeared before him, stepping closer and kneeling there. "Master, you've lost consciousness. Forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds in saying so, but I am concerned for your well being if things continue this way." He offered a hand to the captain, who merely stared at the limb for a moment. It was unlike him to hesitate, but Hyorinmaru was patient. He didn't want for Toshiro to push himself if he needed time._

_"..I see. That explains why I'm here." He looked up to meet the eyes of his Zanpakuto spirit, before taking his hand, and allowing himself to be helped up. "Is my life in danger?"_

_"If you remain here for too much longer, it will be."_

_"I'll need to get going then. I trust you'll aid me in disposing of the hollow?"_

_To that, the ever loyal spirit said nothing. His gaze shifted to the small form of his master, who'd turned his back to him. This situation was one of which he was unfamiliar. There has never been a time when Captain Hitsugaya called his loyalty into question. The bond they shared ran deep, and the turmoil he felt at the edges of their mindscape had been faint, but it seemed to increase in strength just then._

_"Of course, Master. I am ever at your side."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ngh.."

Things had been much less painful in his mind. His body was aching something fierce, and he could already feel the beginnings of dizziness. Now, as his eyes opened, Toshiro raised his head, blearily taking in what he could of his surroundings. He was still in the air, and the hollow that had abducted him was carrying him over what appeared to be a large body of water.

_The ocean? Just where on earth does this creature plan to bring me?_

The hollow didn't seem to realize that he'd come to, which may have very well been a good thing, but right now, he needed to get himself free. His limbs felt weak, and just staying awake for the time being was proving to be more of a task than he'd like to admit. He knew he had his loss of blood to blame for it, and it was likely going to get worse once the few teeth buried into him were removed. 

He could handle that much though. Once he was out of harm's way he could just take care of his wounds and find his way back to the soul society. With a set plan of sorts, it was time to take action.

All he really needed to do was get this beast to let him go. He gathered what little strength he could, grabbing the hilt of his sword and drawing it swiftly, flipping it once and forcing the blade into the side of the hollow's mask, just above it's nose.

The reaction was immediate, a shrill cry that nearly made the captain's ears bleed. However, the creature did release him, flapping it's large wings and quickly putting distance between itself and Toshiro. It was a step in the right direction, but just because he landed a single strike didn't mean he solved the problem. He did realize some things though, in the few seconds following his attack. He was bleeding, a very concerning amount, and he was falling. He couldn't summon the energy to keep himself in the air.

_Damnit... I can't, keep my eyes open.._

He'd been fully prepared to hit the water, not to drown of course, but there was nothing stopping him from at least sinking for a little while. Though, this proved to be one of the very rare times when his Zanpakuto acted of it's own accord. Hyorinmaru appeared in his manifested form, just before the young soul reaper could hit water. He caught his master, and touched his foot to the water's surface, promptly freezing a large portion of the surrounding sea. 

"Master, you're badly hurt."

_Tell me something I don't know.. How did he get here anyway..?_

As if sensing the question, Hyorinmaru closed his eyes briefly and carefully knelt down, laying Toshiro's small form on the ice. "As one of the most powerful Zanpakuto spirits, I am able to manifest by my own power, in times of emergency." His tone was calm, despite the unsettling turn he felt in his stomach. It was nothing like what humans felt, it was more like the feeling of being off balance. It was obvious there was something wrong.

"Master Hitsugaya, would you grant me permission to tend to your injuries?" He asked, letting his eyes fall to the captain. He waited patiently for about ten seconds, while his soul reaper lay still, not answering him. "...Master Hitsugaya, it is my understanding that Kaido is not a thoroughly practiced skill you possess. I would like to tend to your injuries so that-" He stopped abruptly, staring at his master with disbelief.

He was shivering.

As a soul reaper who wielded the power of ice and snow, commanded the frosted heavens at will, it was uncharacteristic of him to shiver. The spirit reached out, gently placing a hand over the captain's forehead. He said nothing, but his brows knit together with concern. He'd seen the lieutenant do it to him when his master was feeling under the weather. She claimed that he would feel warm in the face.

The claws of Hyorinmaru were made of ice. As much as he longed to be of use, he could feel nothing. He moved his hand from Toshiro's forehead to his cheek, receiving the same result. Perhaps it wasn't that he was too warm, but too cold. His gentle ministrations earned a harsh shiver from the captain, and he recoiled, drawing his hand back.

Hyorinmaru didn't doubt the strength of his master. He'd been told when they first met, to have faith in him, and let him handle his problems with his own strength. He would honor his master's wishes, but at the moment, he was not proving lucid enough to answer his questions. He was pale, and he was going to perish there.

The spirit was troubled. If his master was going to die, then it meant that he was simply unworthy of wielding him as a Zanpakuto. However, Captain Hitsugaya was not unworthy of him. He was only a child, yet his strength rivaled that of several other squad captains. He was growing, and his power would grow with him. There was also the fact that, it would displease the dragon spirit to watch his current master die.

"..I am going to treat your injuries to the best of my ability, so that you can rest without worry."

It was clear by now that Toshiro had once again lost consciousness. His spiritual pressure felt abnormal as well. He shouldn't be affected by the cold like others were, but it was clear that he was in fact cold. Hyorinmaru lifted the young captain carefully, taking note of his appearance. His haori was more red than it's usual white, and it was badly torn, not unlike the shihakusho beneath it.

He held Captain Hitsugaya in one arm, choosing a direction and beginning to walk. They were surrounded by water, and the area was unfamiliar, but he could sense that there was land not far from where they were.

A loud screech came from the air, the hollow that had attempted to take the young captain away. The creature hadn't been killed in the escape, but it was wounded, and clearly distressed by the loss of it's cargo.

Hyorinmaru had been watching, as the beast disguised itself and preyed on his master, feigning harmlessness. It had been given several opportunities to attack them, but it did nothing of the sort. He kept walking for some time, but once he could see the lump of an island coming into view, he stopped, and turned to glare at the creature. At some point, it reverted back to it's seemingly harmless form, following them at a distance.

The hollow - now a dog - was bleeding, an odd green fluid from it's nose and mouth. It's cries had died down, and it was doing nothing else other than trailing behind them.

What could a hollow possibly have to gain from stalking after them this way?

Choosing to ignore it for the time being, Hyorinmaru proceeded to walk, freezing the water beneath his feet as he approached the island. He raised a hand to touch his master's torso, slowly freezing it over. His actions cause the faintest whimper from the captain, a sound that he'd never heard before. "Forgive me for causing you pain master. I am aware that you are cold, but I am not a warm being. You do not possess the ability to use Kaido right now, and nor do I. This way you are less likely die while you sleep." It was a valid explanation, but it didn't erase the pain he felt, knowing he hurt his master.

Toshiro was probably residing in his mindscape. He might feel more at ease if Hyorinmaru were to join him, but with a hollow lurking after them and the state of his physical being, it would be more dangerous to do so. The best course of action for him to take would be to watch over his young master until he awoke naturally.

Ideally, he should dispose of the hollow accompanying them. The only reason he refrained from doing so was because it could give him the answers he needed. Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure only changed after some time spent in the jaws of the hollow. That lead him to believe that there was more going on than what appeared on the surface.

The walk to the island wasn't terribly too long, and upon arriving, Hyorinmaru realized it wasn't an island at all. It was.. another being entirely. As soon as he set foot on the ground there, he could feel it. This was more than likely another living creature. It was just a nagging feeling, but if it was disturbed by their presence, it didn't acknowledge it.

If there was anything good from it, the ground felt warm. Hyorinmaru walked on, approaching the trees of the 'island' and deciding to take refuge there temporarily. He wouldn't voice his concern just yet, but the subtle warmth coming from the ground brought just a hint of discomfort.

No flame could bring such a feeling, unless they were the flames of Ryujin Jakka, his fellow Zanpakuto spirit. His master would likely scold him for choosing such a place, when he knew the both of them could be in danger. 

Hyorinmaru shifted the young captain tucked into his arm, and knelt in front of a tree, setting him down there. He was careful not to jostle him too much on his way there, so he hoped that the trip hadn't brought too much harm.

As soon as he was set down, the ice that had been put in place to stop the free flow of blood melted away immediately. Hyorinmaru could only watch as the ice melted away, perplexed to see his power so easily nullified. He blinked once, attempting to replace the ice, only to have it melted away yet again. 

_It seems that my power is not compatible with this terrain._

He supposed that as long as his master would benefit from the warmth, it would be alright. He set to work, standing up and taking a brief look around. The hollow was still lingering nearby, laying down closer to the water. It seemed to be observing them.

"...Keep your distance. If you come any closer than that then I'll be forced to take action. My master is recovering." Hyorinmaru took two steps away, but froze when the hollow began to grow.

It seemed to have a trained eye on Toshiro, stalking toward him slowly and baring it's fangs. 

"I have warned you once. If you insist on harming him then I will cut you down." A sword was summoned to the hand of the dragon spirit, and without hesitation he swung it outward, sending an ice dragon rushing toward the animal. He'd forgotten, his power was ineffective, repulsed by whatever energy was present on this land. The dragon melted away at a rapid pace, turning to water and dropping to soak into the ground.

The dog, unbothered by the attempts to keep it at bay, moved ever closer to the unconscious captain, nudging at his shoulder with it's nose, then wriggling itself behind him to rest between him and the tree he'd been propped up on. It's tail grew in length, long white fur curling itself around Toshiro and resting there.

The Zanpakuto could not allow this, he shouldn't. But, his master, who had been completely unresponsive up to this point, shifted to lightly nestle into the fur surrounding him. The hollow appeared to be a source of comfort in the midst of his pain. 

This behavior from a hollow was unheard of. Beady eyes were glued to Hyorinmaru, an accusatory stare being directed at him. He was being labeled a threat. Anger simmered in his core, but he couldn't act irrationally. He was an ice spirit, and his master was cold. He couldn't bring the kind of comfort that this beast seemed able to. He was helpless to assist his master in this time of need.

He locked eyes with the hollow for only a moment, before returning his gaze to the soul reaper. 

_..I suppose I will need to accept this arrangement. There is little that I can do._

His feet were beginning to burn, so after a few minutes of glaring, he made his way to the tree where his master sat, disregarding the warning snarl he was given. He climbed the tree and took a seat on the lowest branch, freezing it for his own comfort.

This situation was troublesome. Was he failing his master? The idea that a hollow was of more use than he was, it was unsettling. The dragon spirit folded his arms, lowering his eyes to Toshiro, watching over him while he rested. "Please wake up soon, Master Hitsugaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have a soft spot for Hyorinmaru? Cause I do. ;3 He's a really strong spirit, and I think he could totally handle being independent for a little bit. Not like out of control, but just working off of his own energy. Anything for his lil master.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku needs some emotional support, and thankfully Papatake knows how to go about it

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten is to be officially considered missing in action.

In his absence, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is to assume command of the squad. This will be the arrangement of Squad Ten until further notice.

The Head Captain's orders are absolute, and should never be questioned.

It wasn't like the squad was incapable of operating without their captain, but that fact did little to comfort the lieutenant. They were to operate as they usually would. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for a squad captain to go missing. If anything it was almost normal.

Rangiku always had faith in her captain. She knew that he would probably be fine, and he would return whenever he was able. He wouldn't have ordered them to retreat if he didn't think he would make it back, right?

The lieutenant placed her elbows on the desk where she was seated in her captain's office. A few stacks of paperwork were on either side of her, some finished, and some yet to be looked over. She placed her head in her hands, and closed her eyes, willing herself not to worry.

The sight of Toshiro clenched in the jaws of a hollow, his blood in it's mouth and carrying him away. That was what worried her.

She shook her head lightly, and sighed.

_It would insult him, for me to worry so much.. My captain is one of the strongest people I know. Right now, I just need to make sure everything's alright, until he comes back to us._

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, though it didn't quite reach her eyes when she opened them, staring down at the document in front of her.

_"I'll handle this quickly, and meet you back in the Soul Society."_

"..You never were the type to lie, Captain.." The lieutenant sat there for just a moment more, before picking up her pen again and continuing to work. As much as she tried to remain focused, it was proving more and more difficult. Things shouldn't have gone so wrong. The Head Captain entrusted them with their last mission. That meant he believed they were fully capable of handling it.

Deep down, Rangiku knew. There was no one to blame but herself for their failure. Not only did they fail to complete their task, but her captain had suffered greatly, when her top priority should have been to keep him safe. She should have stayed close to him, monitored their surroundings better.

_She should have just followed his orders for once._

The longer she pondered over the suspended mission, the deeper her heart sank in despair. It took a few fairly loud knocks on the door to the office to pull her from the rapid decline.

"Y-Yes, come in." She corrected her posture, shifting somewhat in her - her captain's - seat. It wasn't like she was very good at hiding it. She'd been distraught ever since she returned with Ikkaku and Yumichika, and no one could blame her.

When the door opened, a head of white hair peeked inside, and she was a second too late to stop as gasp from slipping past her lips. It was a moment of hope, that faded just as quickly as it had come. "Captain Ukitake."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, hey there." The elder man greeted her with a kind smile that she did her best to return. "I thought I'd come and check up on you, to see how you were doing."

"Would you believe me if I said, I'm doing alright?"

"If it helps at all then I suppose I can pretend that I do."

Rangiku let out a quiet hum, lightly tapping her pen on the desk a few times, before simply setting it down with a sigh. She hadn't been able to concentrate anyway. There was too much going on, too much to think about. She could already anticipate the lecture she would get for slacking.

"...My captain.. He ordered us to retreat. He said that he'd meet us here once he defeated the hollow." The lieutenant lowered her eyes to the desk with a wry smile, turning her head to feign interest in the stack of documents that lay there. "I have to follow his orders, because, I'm his subordinate, and he's my superior."

"You aren't to blame for what happened, Rangiku. Somethings bad things happen, and no matter how much we want to, there's nothing that we can do about them, or prevent them from happening." Jushiro invited himself to a seat on the couch, letting himself relax. His own smile had fallen, and he placed his hands on his knees. "I know this is a difficult time for you and your squad. All we can do is have faith that he'll return."

Rangiku knew that he was right, and he was trying to make her feel better, but she still felt responsible. Toshiro was a strict but fair captain. He was also a great friend, and a good person, even if he tried his best to be cold to people and keep them at arm's length. She knew how kind and selfless he was, and the rest of the squad knew too. He was good to them, and he knew how to cater to everyone's needs accordingly.

It bothered her, that now, while he was out there somewhere in the world of the living, they had been told to do nothing but sit and wait. No amount of sake could erase the guilt she was feeling.

The quiet that filled the room was just a bit uncomfortable, so Jushiro took it upon himself to ease a bit of tension. "Well, I have something for our young captain when he gets back." He took a moment, reaching into the left sleeve of his haori, and pulling out a small white pouch. He stood and walked over to the desk, a renewed grin on his face as he placed it in front of the lieutenant. "Just before your team left, I was finally able to find out what his favorite was. When he comes back I'll want to get a good look at his face when he sees it."

Ever curious, Rangiku examined the pouch, stealing a glance to Ukitake, waiting until he gave her an encouraging nod before opening the pouch, and taking a look at it's contents.

It was.. Green tea milk candy.

She could only stare. She did wonder periodically whenever her captain would return to the office with a rather large basket or box or bin containing an absurd amount of sweets. She should have guessed that Captain Ukitake would try to spoil him, whether they were of the same rank or not.

"He always thinks he's discreet when he's checking the snacks I give him, and he always rocks once on his heels when I sneak a green tea candy in. At first I thought nothing of it, but I learned more, through solid experimentation." When she looked up to Jushiro again, he had a sort of glint in his eye, and a very proud expression on his face.

After yet another beat of silence, she brought a hand to her mouth, and managed a bit of soft laughter. It felt good, like she could maybe relax, for just a little while. It wasn't like her to be so morose. "You sound like captain Kurotsuchi when you say it like that."

Jushiro laughed along with her, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "Come now, my kind of experiment is completely harmless and without consequences."

She was fairly certain that anyone else's experiments wouldn't be nearly as traumatizing as Mayuri's could be.

With that thought, he laughter died out, and she wrapped her head around something else.

Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments, however helpful they were to the Soul Society, almost always came with some unforeseen consequences. He was a very intimidating man and he was potentially dangerous if one should ever get on his bad side. He'd proven many times that he didn't particularly care for the well being of those around him. A lot of soul reapers were reluctant to do things he asked or test things for him.

She recalled now, that it was the exact reason that Captain Hitsugaya had been reluctant to take the medicine that Shuuhei had presented to him before their departure. He was being cautious of what could happen to him if he took it, even if the Head Captain had given the order. All squad captains were to take it before going to the world of the living, until the Head Captain said otherwise.

_Rangiku forgot to give it to him._

They never received any explanation, she didn't know the importance of it. What if their mistake was fatal? What was it for? What would happen to him if he hadn't taken it? If they couldn't locate Captain Hitsugaya and bring him back before something terrible happened-

In a flash, Rangiku was out of her seat, startling the elder captain. "I forgot, the medicine, he was supposed to take it before we left..!"

Jushiro blinked once, and let his hands fall so his sides again, brows furrowing with concern. He'd wanted to cheer her up a little, maybe take her mind off things for a while. He only just managed to make her laugh, and was sad to say goodbye to that lighthearted moment, but such information could not go ignored.

"You mean the medicine that Kurotsuchi created?" It could pose a real problem. He was unpredictable, and as a result, so was anything that he concocted in the Department of Research and Development. "What happens if Toshiro doesn't take it?"

"I.. I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't too often that a squad captain went missing, but it didn't bring much chaos to those who weren't directly involved. Squad Six had been placed in charge of an investigation regarding the disappearance of Captain Hitsugaya, and Byakuya had already sent a team led by Lieutenant Abarai to the world of the living to do just that. It was not a rescue mission. There were plenty of other things to worry about than a missing boy.

Currently, Captain Kuchiki was leaving a lieutenant's meeting, in which he was filling in for Renji. No one addressed the absence of Lieutenant Matsumoto, since they were all very aware of the reason. He still looked down upon her behavior, for allowing her feelings to get in the way of her work, but his vocal opinion was unnecessary.

He traveled quietly through the streets of the Seireitei, making his way back toward his own squad to further evaluate the contents of the meeting. On his way, a small cluster of soul reapers passed him by, bowing their heads lightly in greeting before continuing on their way.

"Do you think a new captain will be appointed for Squad Ten? Like, if Captain Hitsugaya doesn't come back?"

"Well of course, There can't just be no captain. It might take a while though."

"Maybe this time the Head Captain won't choose a little kid. Unless it's like, Squad Ten tradition or something."

"I don't think all little kids are like Captain Hitsugaya, he just happened to be the best in is class at the academy right? He was one of those super strong super smart ones I think."

"He must've got a little trouble though, I mean, he's pretty tiny. I know people must get mad sometimes having a marshmallow for a captain."

"Pfft- dude really? Don't say that, you're gonna get in trouble!"

The chatter faded as they turned a corner, but Captain Kuchiki had ceased to walk. Carelessly disrespecting a captain in such a way, it made him feel disappointed. However, his expression remained indifferent.

It was to be expected. It was simply impossible for there to be one hundred percent pure and kind opinions from every soul reaper to their captains. He would be more concerned if there were. He turned to glance over his shoulder, eyeing the place where the group had been. They seemed anything but concerned about Captain Hitsugaya's well-being. He could possibly no longer be alive, but the thought didn't appear to be a bother to them.

He wondered how many others shared their way of thinking. Byakuya didn't dislike Captain Hitsugaya. He acknowledged and respected his strength, although he could still be naïve at times. Weak was certainly not a word he would use to describe him.

Turning to look ahead once more, Byakuya continued onward, walking while keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn't like to be ill informed, and he refrained to jumping to any kind of conclusion until he could grasp a better understanding of the situation at hand. 

Anyone else who walked by him didn't dare disturb his train of thought, his walking turned slow and his eyes downcast with obvious contemplation. Depending on what information his team returned with, things could be either extremely serious, or less so. The sound of hastened footsteps caused him to raise his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Ukitake hurriedly rushing past him. 

_Something's happened?_

If Rangiku was involved and in a hurry, then there was no doubt that the reason for their urgency could prove useful in the ongoing investigation. They didn't bother slowing to say anything, so he merely followed them at his own pace of a brisk walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two higher ranking soul reapers were on their way to Squad Twelve. Going to see Kurotsuchi directly was the fastest way to get answers, and possibly come up with some sort of plan to get Toshiro back. They didn't waste any time getting to their destination and demanding(as politely as possible) to see the captain of the science division.

"If he didn't take it then I suppose he's simply died."

The dismissive wave of a hand was all they were presented with, while Mayuri sat at his computer, typing away without even sparing his visitors a glance. "However, I would be truly fascinated if he's still alive. I'd like to run some tests on him and confirm a bit of my curiosity."

Rangiku could hardly find the words, her mouth repeatedly opening and closing in failed attempts at finding a response.

Thankfully, Jushiro took control of the conversation, placing a hand on her shoulder and calmly stepping forward. "Captain Kurotsuchi, what exactly was the purpose of the medicine? Why was it necessary that he take it?"

An irritated sound came from the scientist, and he ceased his typing for only a moment. "I was told that there were troublesome hollows that turned up there, in the world of the living. Apparently these specific hollows have a negative effect on stronger spiritual pressure. I don't know what would happen in Hitsugaya's case. Perhaps his ice would freeze him to death or vanish completely. Or maybe he would simply combust. He is a child after all."

"But, then what does the medicine do?" She tried not to sound as upset as she felt, hearing him speak so bluntly about a very real problem. 

"I designed it to act as a sort of repellent. It would protect against the hollow's influence, so that it can be disposed of just like any others. Now then, if that's all you wanted to know, I am quite busy. I'm not interested in his whereabouts, so take your concern elsewhere." He was leaving no more room for discussion, that much was made clear. Mayuri returned his attention to the device in front of him, typing away and completely disregarding the two of them. 

In truth, Jushiro really hadn't expected to gain too much from him in the first place. He was satisfied that they'd managed to get at least a little more information out of him, but it wasn't any good news. He didn't provide them with any options to act on. If they could just somehow find a way to locate Hitsugaya, then they could discover for themselves what kind of condition he was in.

"Come, Lieutenant Matsumoto. We should leave him be." He made sure to keep his tone with her gentle, knowing full well that she was fairing worse after their brief chat. He ushered her back out of Kurotsuchi's lab and tried to reassure her that they would figure things out.

"Jushiro." The white haired captain had Rangiku take a seat on the stairs just outside of Squad Twelve. He didn't need to look to know that it was Byakuya walking in their direction. "Is there something the matter?" He was straight to the point, waiting patiently for an answer from either the lieutenant or his fellow captain. He took a mental note of Rangiku's seemingly amplified distress.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment. Things were likely going to be a lot more difficult from here on, if what Mayuri had told them was true.

Ukitake gently rubbed Rangiku's back, then raised his eyes to Captain Kuchiki, a sort of sad smile on his face. "Yes, it would seem so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wasn't going to add Byakuya into the Soft for Toshiro squad, but here we are. I don't regret it-
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
